Chairmen
}} The Chairmen are a faction in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background The Chairmen and their casino, The Tops, embody an ancient "cool" aesthetic of Vegas, plucked from Mr. House’s historical data banks. Before The Strip’s renovation in 2274, the Chairmen were a warrior tribe, and their traditions of honor continue to inform how they select their leadership and interact with each other and outsiders. Unbeknownst to the rest of the tribe, its current chief, Benny, has for months been scheming to seize control of Mr. House’s technology and The Strip itself, violating the tribe’s deeply-held values against duplicity and treachery.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization Chieftain of the tribe and head of the Chairmen is Benny, who also serves as Mr. House's right hand man up until the theft of the platinum chip. Swank is Benny's second and works the front desk of The Tops. Swank oversees the day-to-day operation of the casino during Benny's absence. Another notable Chairman would be Tommy Torini, lead member of the Rad Pack Revue, and he is also the manager of entertainment and the Aces Theater. The Chairmen ultimately take orders from Mr. House, who they sometimes refer to as "The Overboss," though contact with House after New Vegas got up and running has mainly been the occasional transfer of caps for the "House cut" of the casino profits. Relations with the outside The Chairmen were contacted by a Securitron that Mr. House was using to relay his proposal for their tribe to join the tribal workforce that he was putting together to start the renovation and reconstruction efforts for New Vegas. The Chairmen became the first tribe brought to The Strip. Swank admits that, "Without Mr. House, we'd still be wearing gecko skins, poking around the ruins with pointy sticks and scalping people for giggles." The Chairmen aren't particularly fond of the other families on The Strip, either thinking that the other families have something to hide or are a shifty bunch of degenerates. It is this image that the Chairmen have of their neighbors that causes them to keep their distance and a watchful eye on the Omertas and the White Glove Society. The Chairmen, like many other tribes and factions throughout the Mojave, don't like the idea of Legion control over the region. They don't want to become another footnote in the red tide that is Caesar's Legion. They also do not support the alternative of the New California Republic taking hold of New Vegas, despite their best customers being NCR troopers and civilians. Technology The Chairmen use an assortment of blades, such as the common household knife, straight razor, and switchblade, backed up by their use of the 9mm pistol, 10mm pistol, sawed-off shotgun, .44 Magnum revolver, riot shotgun, silenced .22 pistol, and silenced .22 SMG. Notes Killing a member of the Chairmen will not result in a loss of Karma. Appearances The Chairmen appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes At one point in development, the Chairmen were going to be called the Geckos, with Benny as the head of the Gecko family. However, this name was dropped from development and thus didn't make it into the retail-release of the game. Gallery 10 of Diamonds.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card References Category:Chairmen de:Vorsitzende es:Chairmen pl:Prezesi ru:Председатели